


Sleepy Reassurances

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not alone." Harry whispers, his hands running down Crowley's back and along his shoulders as they lay in bed, their bodies wrapped around one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Reassurances

\---

"You're not alone." Harry whispers, his hands running down Crowley's back and along his shoulders as they lay in bed, their bodies wrapped around one another. "You're not alone, love." He whispers again. "You aren't alone, never alone. Im here now." Crowley's arms tighten their hold on Harrys waist as he presses his face in to the smaller green eyed wizards neck. "Never alone, love. Not anymore."

\---


End file.
